Dans les rues mal famées de Port Angeles
by titpuce86
Summary: Il s'en passe des choses dans les rues mal famées de Port Angeles : violeurs, gang de motards, vampires et qui sait quoi d'autre. Et au milieu de tout ça, une brunette à tendance visiblement suicidaire, ou en tout cas, bien trop téméraire pour son bien. Un petit aperçu de la vérité derrière le mythe


Ce texte a été écrit pour la nuit du Fof pour le thème « baroudeur ».

**Disclaimer** : la scène originale appartient à Meyer. Mais Bill le Rouge n'appartient qu'à moi.

* * *

**Dans les rues mal famées de Port Angeles**

* * *

Bill le Rouge, de son vrai nom, William Horst, avait trente-sept ans la première fois qu'il la vit.

Lui et une partie de son groupe d'amis motards avaient décidé de remonter la côte Ouest de Frisco jusqu'à la frontière canadienne. Ils avaient fait un détour par la péninsule Olympique parce que l'un d'entre eux avait de la famille dans le coin. Mais puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas tous s'imposer à l'improviste chez de parfaits inconnus, ils avaient cherché un endroit relativement sympa où se poser en attendant Bernie. Pas gâté par ses parents du point de vue du nom, celui-là. Mais malgré les années de tentatives plus ou moins sérieuses du reste des loubards du groupe, Bernie avait refusé avec obstination tout surnom. Bill n'avait pas fait tant de chichis quand on l'avait affublé du surnom de le Rouge en référence à la tignasse rousse qui s'emmêlait à chaque fois qu'il roulait sur sa Harley. Enfin, Bernie était un chic type alors Bill et les autres fermaient les yeux.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'ils avaient fini par échouer à Port Angeles, le seul patelin à peu près potable du coin, dans un bar en face du cinéma. Apparemment, un groupe d'étudiants avaient un évènement à arroser parce que le bar était plein et les rires et les cris s'entendaient largement depuis la rue. Bill le savait bien puisque c'est là qu'il se trouvait. Trop de monde à l'intérieur. Alors lui et quelques autres avaient pris leurs bières et étaient retournés se poser sur leurs motos. Les voitures alentours étaient garées de telle façon qu'ils avaient dû presque entasser leurs cylindrées pour toutes les caser devant le bar. Résultat, on avait l'impression qu'il y en avait plus qu'en vérité et le bar ressemblait presque à n'importe quel autre bar à motards en bord de route que Bill avait jamais côtoyé.

Il était tranquillement en train de boire sa bière, en essayant de son mieux de faire abstraction de Willy qui était encore en train de déblatérer sur sa fiancée – Bill voulait bien admettre que c'était une chouette fille, sa Tina, mais au bout d'un moment ça allait bien d'entendre parler d'elle – lorsqu'il se sentit épié. Après tout, avant d'entrer dans ce groupe, il avait fréquenté un gang de motards, de ceux qui donnent une mauvaise réputation à tous les conducteurs de deux roues, et ses exploits de jeunesse lui avaient fait plusieurs fois frôlé la maison de correction, alors Bill savait comment survivre et la première règle c'était de savoir quand était venu le moment de se carapater. Autrement dit, toujours être aux aguets.

Jetant un regard en coin aux alentours, Bill l'avait vue. Pas très grande et fine comme un fil de fer, la brunette les zieutait avec tant d'intensité qu'il ne comprenait pas comment les autres ne s'en étaient pas rendus compte. Intrigué, Bill l'observa plus attentivement. Elle avait le regard fixe et en même temps comme illuminé et sa copine n'avait pas l'air rassurée à côté d'elle. Et puis la brune planta la blonde sur le trottoir et se dirigea vers Bill et ses amis.

Ses yeux semblaient briller avec plus d'intensité encore. Oh pitié, pensa Bill, pas une junkie. Il en avait connu un paquet de filles comme ça, rendues squelettiques par la drogue, et qui cherchaient désespérément leur prochain fix. Ce n'était pas si rare d'en voir débarquer une, persuadée qu'un groupe de motards à l'air pas commode devait forcément avoir de la cam ou savoir où en trouver. Bon, c'était vrai que Bill, du fait de ses anciennes amitiés, savait généralement dans quel coin on pouvait s'en procurer mais les autres membres du groupe étaient réglos. Pour l'amour de Dieu, Gégé avait même une femme et deux gosses chez lui à Frisco !

Lorsqu'elle fut à quelques mètres, Bill se dit qu'il ne s'agissait peut-être pas d'une junkie finalement. Elle avait l'air trop peu sûre d'elle-même et Bill savait que quand ils les approchaient, la plupart des camés étaient trop désespérés pour avoir encore peur. Non, c'était autre chose. Le motard zieuta vite fait ses fringues. Rien de particulier. Par contre la copine de l'autre côté de la route était plutôt propre sur elle. Oh, pitié, se dit cette fois Bill, pas une fille de bonne famille.

De son humble avis, c'était les pires. Les filles (et les fils aussi d'ailleurs) de bonne famille étaient ces jeunes qui venaient d'un milieu sans histoire et qui voulaient éprouver le grand frisson. C'était le genre qui regardent des films d'horreur en boucle, qui épluchent les faits divers et espèrent morbidement, sans trop savoir de quoi ils parlent vraiment, qu'un jour ils verront un accident grave, qu'ils assisteront à un braquage pour pouvoir dire qu'ils y étaient et qu'ils s'en sont sortis. Un autre genre de junkies, mais ceux-là carburaient à l'adrénaline. Alors pour eux, un gang de motards, c'était l'extase. Surtout dans un coin paumé comme Port Angeles où il ne devait pas se passer grand-chose de bien excitant.

Les autres gars du groupe n'avaient toujours pas remarqué la brunette qui se dirigeait vers eux, ou alors ils le cachaient bien. Bill soupira, apparemment ça allait être pour sa pomme d'envoyer gentiment balader la môme. Il ne faisait pas dans le gentil, lui, et il se serait bien passé d'une énième fille dans son genre. S'il était entré dans un groupe de motards, c'était pour pouvoir profiter de la route avec d'autres qui étaient aussi passionnés que lui, pas pour faire faire des balades à des gamines tout juste sorties de l'adolescence. Que ses parents lui payent un scooter si elle avait tellement envie d'un deux-roues !

Mais apparemment la demoiselle faisait partie de cette catégorie de gens courageux mais pas téméraires et elle avait rebroussé chemin pour retourner voir sa copine. Ce n'était pas plus mal de l'avis de Bill qui retourna tranquillement vers sa bière et ses amis, en espérant que le sujet de conversation se soit enfin éloigné de Tina-la-fiancée-de-Willy.

* * *

Voili, voilou, l'idée m'est venue un peu par hasard je dois dire. J'en profite pour préciser que je n'y connais absolument rien aux groupes de motards et que donc s'il y a des membres parmi vous, lecteurs, qu'ils ne s'offusquent pas de mes très certaines bévues et idées préconçues. Qu'ils m'envoient donc plutôt une review pour rectifier mes vues ! Oh et Frisco est un diminutif fréquent pour San Francisco.


End file.
